


Sir x reader

by Amandapanda3024



Series: Original evil men x reader series [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandapanda3024/pseuds/Amandapanda3024





	Sir x reader

1910  
You were the maid of Sir Mars. He scared you to no end as he was very...touchy in words. He was a married man who had with two daughters though he never touched them the way he did you, you just had turned 15 while his daughters were 16.  
Your mother and father had no money so they offered you to him as a maid as your title though he didn’t treat you like one. He acted like you had no title. He gave you no food and said you would buy it yourself with the money you worked since he rarely gave you any so you were forced to steal and go through the garbage outside.  
You didn’t get to live in any place he gave you like the old shed that was decades old but still kept the cold out and was used by slaves to sleep in when it was legal in the 1800’s. You were forced to go home at scary hours after dark when drunk men ran the streets and had to walk alone home to your parent’s who lived in a tiny small hiding space that was freezing.  
It was around night time when you heard Sir come in. He was very fond of you calling him that. He closed the door and slowly walked to you before hugging you from behind. He has never done that before but he would touch your thigh and touch your clothing that had hidden your private parts that men shouldn’t touch.  
“Mhh, (Y/n) You have the most beautiful (s/c) skin,” He whispered, you felt so scared as he slowly moved his hand up and caressed you're developing 15-year-old breasts. He started to unbutton your top dress that held your dress. You struggled to try to get him to let go but he grabbed your face harshly.  
“You better stop moving. I need to get some relief today and you keep walking around with your tiny small a** and growing tits,” He growled, You gasped and yelped as he began to take your dress off.  
“Sir stop. Please, I’ll do anything but this,” You begged, He continued to rid you of your clothes and soon his. You cried as he grabbed you from behind and threw you on his bed. You tried to crawl away but he grabbed your feet and pulled you back.  
“You dare to leave?!” He growled, he slapped you and pinned your wrist to the mattress. You cry as you feel his member on your back, it was long and hard already. He rubbed your hips back and forth and breathed in a scarce way.  
“You have just been so teasing. Walking around with your butt and breasts growing so much and purposely spilling water on yourself so I could see your hard breasts more. It’s your fault I have been wanting you this bad,” He sounds like a monster on top of you, he was. He slid himself into you causing you to scream and thrash around trying to escape from his member piercing inside you causing you to bleed after losing your virginity. Your tears would not be able to stop as he hurt your young 15-year-old body. You could feel yourself losing your breath as you were crying so much you couldn’t breathe.  
“Your young body is just so tight,” He moaned, he continued to thrust into you while you tried to breathe as much as possible. You closed your eyes trying to imagine being anywhere else but where you were.  
“Please stop,” You begged, He moaned as he pounded you over and over. You wanted this pain to end so much. He bit your neck as he f*cked you not caring about you.  
“You are my b*tch,” He growled, you could feel him becoming rougher inside you trying to get more pleasure.  
“I’m going to come,” You didn’t know what he meant. Come? What does he mean? Is he going to leave? You felt his cock leak a liquid substance inside you before pulling out and putting his clothes back on.  
“Clean this bed again. I don’t want anyone to see the blood and know that I slept with a skank,” His words were like another kick to your stomach before he closed the door. You laid crying on the bed, you didn’t know how long you laid there before you painfully stood up and cleaned the bed. You had another few hours of shamefully walking through the halls as you passed his daughters and his wife and his other servant’s. You were the only maid but he had male servants.  
His daughters were actually quite kind to you and respected you as a human though they were silent and didn’t look into your eyes if their father was there as you would be beaten if he saw his daughters making eye contact with you.  
You were relieved to finally get to go home even if it wasn’t good at all. It was away from him. You loved your parents they may have given you this job but they were working bad jobs as well. Your dad was a boat catcher, he helped rich white people get off boats while your mom was the person who cleaned horses and threw away the things they left from the other end if you know what I mean.  
You weakly walked into the small room that was your house to see your mother and father there. Your mother had dirt on her as usual and your father smelled like fish and the sea as usual. They looked frightened as they saw you walk into your home.  
“Honey what happened. You look scared and in pain. Don’t lie I know when you lie,” Your mother was a mixed person, first, she was kind then herself when she was scared. You wanted to say you were just tired but maybe they would let you quit.  
“Mama he...he hurt me. He forced me to take my clothes off and had us both naked in the same room and touched me and...put his member inside of me. Mama hurt so bad,” You broke crying on the ground surprised to see you still had tears. Your mother hugged you and brushed her hand through your hair softly. You didn’t call her mama unless you were in pain.  
“Who? Who hurt you?” She asked, your father kneeled beside your mother and you.  
“Sir Mars Mama, Sir Mars,” Your parent’s looked at each other, both had the same expression in their eyes. Fear and pity.  
“You need to work there a little more honey. Only a little more. I’m so sorry. He raped you, baby. He raped you. In 8 months you will never go back there again,” You father said, your mother nodded and kissed your head. You nodded as well understanding.  
You had nightmares every night of him. You always felt like he was on you. You had a guilty look in your eyes when you saw his daughters. His wife wasn’t very nice at all though. You weren’t upset for her. You were upset for his daughter’s who were twins and were 16 years old and  
Had to hear rumors of their father raping a girl their age.  
After 2 months You began to feel sick and became worried you had caught a sickness from the cold you slept in every night. Though your mother feared otherwise. She had you get examined for free by a kind doctor who felt pity for your family. He examined you and asked questions and once you finished he sadly looked you in the eyes knowing you could die from birth at such a young age and spoke  
“You are with child. Would like me to tell your husband ?” You looked at your mother who was beside you though she had tears coming out of her eyes with a concerned look.  
“There is no husband,” You told him  
“I’m so sorry,” He said, you felt yourself crying knowing when you told Sir and his wife you were with a child his wife would finally have confirmed that the rumors were true, he raped you.

There you were standing in front of them. His wife and him, you didn’t want to but they would notice at some point.  
“Mister and Miss Mars I need to tell you something,” You didn’t look them in the eyes. You weren’t allowed to.  
“What is it slut,” Sir Mars growled, you whimpered  
“I’m...I’m with child, Sir,” They froze  
“What did you say?” Miss asked  
“I’m with child,” You cried, she grabbed your hair and threw you to the ground.  
“You….you whore,” Sir mars rolled his eyes  
“Your just mad because she may give me son unlike you,” He said  
“You man whore, you know if it is a boy he is still a bastard,” She growled at him  
“We can just take the boy but if it is a girl she will keep the bastard,” He told her, she screamed  
“You had sex with another woman,” She sounded so angry.  
“It wasn’t consensual,” You whispered, she slapped you  
“Sex is not consensual. You wore yourself to proudly. You wanted him to have sex with you,” She scolded  
“Stop hitting her. Your son could be in there,” He scolded her

 

That whole day they fought. You couldn’t wait until you could go home. You shook in fear as you thought of your child and how it ended up. If it was a boy would they steal your child? You couldn’t live knowing your son was going to be stolen from your arms to the man who raped you and your son could be like him.  
As you walked home you walked home you couldn’t remember walking, you just walked not seeing anything because you were so deep in thought. You wanted your mother and father to hold you. After walking for what felt forever you finally were at your small space you called home.  
“Sunshine what is wrong. Did he hurt you again? Please, it’s ok to tell us,” Your mother asked as she hugged you. You could see your mother and father look at each other as you cried and couldn’t speak not knowing what to say.  
“He *sniff* he said *sniff* he will take *sniff* my baby *sniff* if it is a boy. Momma, I can’t lose it. I don’t get blessings from God often and now he is going to be taken,” You wailed out crying, your parents were silent for a moment.  
“You will not be going there again. You will separate yourself from that job and you will keep it, whether girl or boy,” Your father said, you smiled for the first time in a long time.

 

Your father walked to Sir Mars and told him himself that you were never going to work there again. Though every night you dreamed he would come back. Come back and bite your neck while pounding into you then after immediately come to a scene where you were giving birth and had a son but Sir appeared and stole your child as your son cried for his mother to hold him and love him but as your son grew up he figured out you were his mother his ‘father’ would lie and say you didn’t want him and say it wasn’t rape lying to his innocent (e/c) eyes.

You were at the kind doctor’s house about give birth as you sweated and screamed with your mother holding your hand. You had never felt so much pain in your life. Though after 9 hours you heard a scream that wasn’t yours but a baby.  
“It is a girl,” The doctor said, you had a bright smile on your face as he smiled back and went to wash her but then...you felt pain again.  
“AAAAHHHHH,” You screamed as you felt more pain. Your mother wiped your face and looked at the doctor for help. The Doctor gave your mother the tiny infant girl  
“Another one is coming. You go wash her,” He commanded, your mother nodded and left. The doctor went back and told you to push again. In around 10 minutes you heard another cry and saw a little infant wailing their arms.  
“It’s...its a boy,” He said, You froze as he bit his lip and washed him. Your mom was by your side holding your daughter but at the moment you wanted to keep your son away from his so-called ‘father’, you thought if you held him then he could be a little safer.  
“I’m sorry,” The doctor said, he had a look of true empathy. You heard someone open the door as he walked pridefully in. Sir Mars.  
“NO,” You screamed as the doctor gave him YOUR son with his eyes looking like he was going to cry.  
“Don’t be too sad darling, you have your bastard of a daughter,” He said with a smile on his face. You cried trying to get up but your mother walked in to see Your son being held by the monster while the doctor looked away from all eye contact.  
“Please,” Your mother whispered  
“Don’t even think about it. I can take your daughter and you granddaughter away before you can think,” He threatened your mother. She fell to the ground while holding your daughter in her arms. You slowly stood up trying to do something at least.  
“Here is your money. Hope this is enough to help your son since you helped me get mine,” Sir Mars gave the doctor money while seeing you trying to walk right after birth with your legs shaking as you forced yourself to try to save your son from his father.  
“Give it up, you were better than my wife, if you need money you can come back and I’ll pay you for pleasure,” He said, your face was bright red not just from birth but from anger seeing him start to turn with YOUR son in his arms.  
“GIVE HIM BACK, HE’S MY SON, HE’S MY SON, HE ISN’T A MONSTER LIKE YOU,” You screamed while crying. He didn’t even stop to respond. You broke down in tears as he walked away.


End file.
